


Moonlit

by ThatDamnKennedyKid



Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alpha!Minho, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dedicated to Danielle, M/M, Omega!Thomas, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Thomas' Arm Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 19:55:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3181172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatDamnKennedyKid/pseuds/ThatDamnKennedyKid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Thomas felt his hips rise."</p><p>Since being mated, Thomas has shared Minho's small indoor living space. Privacy has perks.</p><p>EDIT: IT'S DONE! iT'S FINISHED NOW! YOU CAN ALL READ IT IN IT'S ENTIRETY!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonlit

**Author's Note:**

> Just in case any of you are actually doubting me, my friend Danielle is literally the reason I write every one of these fics. She's the prompter. Every time.
> 
> IT'S FINALLY FUCKING DONE!

After Minho told Alby that they had mated, Thomas had been moved into Minho's spot in the Homestead. He had noticed little changes, as well. 

For instance, Minho let him wear his shirts. Minho's smell was thick in them, almost as if it was woven into the fabric. 

Also, Minho had a thatched mattress with a couple of blankets to make it more comfortable. Thomas knew he used to have a hammock like the rest of them, he could see the notches in the walls made for them.

"If there's one good thing about Alphas, it's the protective drive." Newt had told him. "They'll do anything to make sure their Omega is cared for. When you nest together, he'll do his best to make sure you're comfortable, safe, warm and close to him. You watch."

He'd been right, of course. There were pillows and blankets and a crude, small table with a pitcher of water and a bowl beside it. 

* * *

This was the first time he'd been let into Minho's room. He'd been wearing his shirts for almost a month, or wearing shirts Minho had seized and scent marked. 

"Wow." He sat down on the mattress, running his hands along what he recognized as his own blanket draped over Minho's. 

Minho fidgeted by the door. "The mattress is thatched cornstalks with a layer of hay overtop and two blankets covering it."

"You made it, didn't you?"

The Alpha didn't answer.

"Thank you, Minho." He smiled. "What do you say? Wanna give it a test run?"

He could almost see Minho's relief at his gesture being accepted. The Keeper followed after him, ridding himself of his boots before climbing in. 

Thomas rolled onto his side, letting Minho spoon up against his back and soaking in the heat the other Runner emitted. 

"Get some sleep." Minho whispered against his neck. 

* * *

Thomas awoke sometime in the middle of the night to gentle touches along his stomach, sliding up under his shirt. He felt his hips rise, then settle back against the cradle of someone else's. 

His sleep muddled thoughts vanished into crystal clarity. Revulsion bubbled up in him at the thought of someone touching him in his sleep when he was away from-

Minho.

The familiar scent hit him like a freight train and he suddenly remembered where he was and with whom. 

He snuggled back, pressing his ass against a noticeable and large bulge, though Minho didn't seem too intent on dealing with it right yet. 

"Already?" Thomas murmured.

Minho chuckled against his neck, gently kissing the mate mark. "Shut your hole."

"That's no way to talk to the man you're molesting."

"Is this better?"

Minho's hand slid down, fingers tracing the V of Thomas's hips. He pushed himself up onto his elbow, leaning down to brush his lips against Thomas'. 

"Mmm." He licked at the lips above his. "A bit more, probably."

Minho's fingers traced over his belt, unhooking the leather from the metal. He stole another tender kiss from Thomas' lips, letting them breathe each other in as his hand slid inside Thomas' cargos, fingers dancing along the flesh rising to meet him. 

"Excited, hmm?"

Thomas pressed back against Minho, the Alpha's rumble flushing through both of their bodies. "Not just me, huh?"

Minho nudged Thomas' jaw, going underneath it to mouth across his neck, suckling a dark bruise into the hollow of his throat. Thomas' free hand came up to grasp the fine hairs at the back of Minho's neck and keep him pulled forward. 

Minho resisted, however, and pulled back to Thomas' ear. 

"I want you. So much. I can smell you on my clothes when I'm on a Run, I can't take my eyes away from you when you're working in the Glade, I strain to hear you whenever you talk, I long to feel you during the day. And now, I finally have you all to myself. I can see you, hear you, touch you, smell you, _taste_ you. I wish we could stay this way forever, wrapped here together."

Thomas shivered. "You have me." He barred his neck, the mate mark shining dully in the moonlight creeping through the roof. "You'll always have me."

"I don't think you've heard me say it yet." Minho whispered, the hand on the arm he was leaning on coming up to card through his hair. "I love you."

Thomas smiled and leaned up, stealing a kiss. "I love you too, Alpha. Always."

Minho's feather light touches turned firmer. Thomas gasped as the forgotten hand around him squeezed into a tight channel and slowly began to pump. 

"Nngh." His head fell back against his arm and the strong chest behind him. "Minho, baby-"

"I know." He whispered softly, nipping Thomas' earlobe. "I know, babydoll."

Maybe it was Minho's endearing words, his gentle touches tonight. Maybe it was the strong buzz that was ringing through their pair-bond, their mating, their union of body and soul. Whatever it was, Thomas was getting high off it.

Minho's hand squeezed once more and Thomas groaned, hand clenching in Minho's hair. "Hnngh- _guh_! Oh! Oh . . . "

"Mmm, that's right.  _Moan._ "

 _Alphas are territorial bastards._ Newt had mentioned, grinning.  _They'll make you scream, make sure everyone knows that they are the ones who pleasure you. They'll leave you so black and blue it'll look more like you got out of a tangle with a Griever than a roll in the sheets._

Thomas didn't exactly doubt that.

"C'mon babydoll." Minho urged, hot and heavy in his ear. "Cry for me."

Thomas relented. There was no use to him keeping quiet. The only other Gladers close by were Alby and Newt, both of whom were probably too busy coming down from their own little high. So, he let himself fall into the usual wordy and wordless mess that Minho made him. 

"Oh- Yes! Right there! Rub righ- _Aaahh._ Mmm. That's it. Minho, baby-"

The hand quested back further, ghosting over his soaked hole. He  _keened_. 

Behind him, Minho shuddered in ecstacy. "That's right. Be loud enough the Grievers will hear you."

He was twenty million times more sensitive around his entrance than his cock was, and the teasing pressure was terrible. 

"I can't-I can't-"

"You can." Minho ground against him. "You  _will_."

He felt his hips getting lifted and his pants dragged off. Mustering what little strength he had left in his pleasure-drunk body, he looked down. 

Minho had moved down to his hips, laying him on his back instead of his side. His fingers were clenched around the lip of his jeans, gently tugging them off sensitive legs.

"Oh god." His head me the mattress once again. "Minho, your arms . . . "

"Huh?"

"I can- I can see every muscle in your arm flex.  _Oh god_. I wanna- Wanna watch you stretch me with those arms."

"Sit up for me, then."

He did as he was told, even though the slick meeting the sheets was a strange and uncomfortable sensation. 

"Min-"

The Alpha was back before he could make further comment, pushing his Omega back down onto the pillows he arranged. With his upper torso, neck and head supported, he had an unfettered view as Minho knelt between his legs, pausing briefly to almost rip his shirt off. His muscles were glowing in the weak, pale light of nighttime, but the crevasses and divots of his chest and abdomen all the more mouthwatering in their shadowed contrast. 

"Minho-"

"I got you, babydoll." Minho murmured, a smile playing at his lips. He could feel the slick leaking heavily out of him, soaking and staining their sheets. 

The Alpha's hands smoothed up his thighs, coming to his hips briefly before settling around his cock. He flexed and Thomas let out a shuddering moan. 

"You really do like my arms, don't you?"

"You can't even begin to understand." Thomas' dark eyes were dilated into glowing black orbs of arousal. "They are the embodiment of everything I love about you." _  
_

Minho's head cocked as if it didn't quite make sense. Thomas grabbed one of his hands, pulling the Alpha closer as his fingertips trailed up the smooth skin, tracing powerful muscles and the bulging veins that fed them.

"Of course, it doesn't make sense to you." He kissed the knuckles softly. "How can you appreciate this beautiful shade of bronze?" His fingertips trailed over the hair lacing his forearm. "This pitch black? You can't see the rich, thick depths of your eyes, mirrored so perfectly in the colour of your hair. You can't appreciate how dexterous your hands are." He nuzzled into the palm he held, shyly looking up at his Alpha. "You don't feel how firm these fingers can be, how guiding. No matter what happens in the Maze or the Glade or in our life together, these fingers, these hands, will always be there to keep a hold of me, to anchor me to who I am. You don't feel how gentle they can be; how it feels when they slide over my skin, through my hair or just holding my hand. You can't comprehend how these arms of yours, powerful and unyielding like steel beams, can restrain me, keep me from doing something stupid or dangerous. You don't think about how safe it makes me feel to be in them, to know that nothing can harm me when I'm wrapped in their impenetrable depths. When I'm inside them, I can hear your heartbeat. I can listen to you breathe, long and slow and relaxed and  _alive_. There is no way you would know any of that." He kissed the palm he was nuzzling. "To me, those arms are everything."

Minho just stared at him, dumbstruck. "Really?"

Thomas nodded, smiling. "Really."

The Alpha dove forward, capturing Thomas' lips is a heart-stopping kiss. He pulled back and abruptly buried his head into the crook of Thomas' shoulder, nuzzling and licking and biting at their mate mark. "I'm never letting you out of this room. I'm going to keep you here, locked away so no one else can see you, so no one else gets to hear you say such beautiful things. You're mine, all mine, and I'm not going to share you with anyone."

Thomas groaned, nipping at Minho's ear. 

"I'll take you so hard you won't be able to  _walk_ , let alone  _leave_." Minho whispered, fitting his teeth into the grooves of the mating scar and tugging. "I'll make you so hoarse you won't be able to talk, so boneless you'll pass out as soon as you've come, my knot deep inside your body, locking us together. And neither of us is going to have to touch you for it to happen. But not right now."

Thomas squirmed, flushed and panting. "Please . . ."

Minho pulled back with an aroused grin. "First . . . " He gently kissed the Omega's lips, his breath lingering between them. "I'm going to fulfill your little fantasy."

Thomas' eyes widened as Minho settled once more between this legs. He seemed to cool himself down, because he was gentle once more, no longer so urgent, though his body gleamed with the labour of keeping himself restrained. 

Thomas' eyes were glued to the muscles on his Alpha's arm as one finger, a test, entered his body with no resistance. Minho's soft voice competed with his panting to be heard, but Thomas made sure he did. 

"I hardly ever say it." A second finger eased in, gentle, gentle, and soothingly rubbed along his inner walls. "And I know you think it goes without saying, but I love you, Thomas. I've been with Omegas before. I've helped Newt through his Heats before. Never once did I ever want to worship them like I do you. Never once did the thought of mating them ever come into my mind." He began slowly thrusting his fingers, making sure to tense and relax rhythmically, quietly enjoying the hitch in his Omega's laboured breathing. "And then you came along. So pale, so beautiful. And when you called out for me during your first Heat . . . I nearly raped you." He pulled a leg over his shoulder, holding it in place with his free hand and kissing the pale inner thigh. "It took every ounce of my restraint to try and resist, then to take you properly. I've never needed anything as badly as I need you. I love you, with more than I have to offer. With more than I can dream of giving you."

Thomas' eyes rolled into the back of his head, his body nearly thrashing. "M-Minho, p-please. I- I need-"

"Shh." Minho bent down and kissed just above his navel. "I'll take care of you."

A third finger entered and Minho's ab muscles clenched as his breath stole out of him. 

"Shuck, Tom. You feel so good already. So gorgeous." He breathed out, letting Thomas' leg slide off his shoulder to fumble with the buckle of his pants. The shifting movement jarred something inside Thomas, because the Omega arched and cried out, his body spasming as if he'd been struck by lightning. 

"Please, please, please! I need you!" Thomas whined, fingers white-knuckled in the bedsheets. "Please!"

Minho managed to kick his pants off, pulling his fingers from Thomas' clenching hole. He pulled the long legs around him, positioning himself at Thomas' entrance. He crawled up his Omega, lacing their hands together, their lips brushing. 

"I love you, Tom." 

Thomas' scream went silent as Minho thrust in, his pace slow but maddening. His fingers desperately clawed at the hands they were holding. The Alpha took it in stride, letting the hands go and guiding them up to his shoulders. Immediately, one hand was laced in the thick locks while the other clawed at his back, leaving what promised to be some nasty gashes. If that was the price to have Thomas to utterly wrecked under him, Minho would gladly pay it fifty times over, no matter how uncomfortable his Runner gear would be tomorrow or how much his sweat will sting the wounds. 

"Please- Can't wait-"

Minho pulled out carefully, but thrust back in a little harder, testing. 

"Not enough-"

Thomas was still coherent. That had to change. 

The Keeper sped up the thrusts, hooking his hands under Thomas' hips to make driving into him easier. His lips attached to the mate mark, sucking it purple. It was Thomas' most sensitive erogenous zone, which was exactly why Minho had chosen to bite right there. 

"C'mon-"

Not enough, it seemed. 

Suddenly, they were abruptly flipped. Thomas looked blearily down at his Alpha. Minho grinned up at him and winked. 

"Take it then. Ride me just like you want it." He challenged. "I know you love this."

Thomas did. When he was on top, he got such a glorious view of Minho's muscles. He watched as they flexed and clenched, driving Minho's cock deeper into his pliant body. He got to watch Minho's arms help with the upward motion, guiding him even as he took his own pleasure. 

Thomas didn't start slow. Within seconds of processing the change, the Omega was slamming himself down on his Alpha, desperate and wanton. With his hands braced on Minho's powerful chest, he raised himself up only to slam himself back down, Minho's hands on his hips making sure he didn't topple with the force he exerted. He tossed his head back, the other Runner's cock slamming directly into his prostate and leaving his mind a blurred mess of blissed-out emotions and overloading sensations. Drool dripped out of one side of his mouth, but he was too far gone to realize exactly where the dampness was coming from to stop himself. 

* * *

Minho knew when Thomas was past being Thomas and became an Omega. Normally, Thomas was unhindered by his Omega status, unlike others, like Chuck. he embraced tasks, like Newt, that were traditionally Alpha jobs. They required a stronger hand or a more powerful body. But Thomas did it all. He was a Runner now, the first since Newt, who had been the only other one. Thomas was not defined by his biology, didn't even seem to realize any of it until Minho had started acting more Alpha in their nightly activities. Only then did he unravel into his most base form, a clear and undeniable Omega. He didn't speak, then. He only submitted and felt. He lost control of his body. He'd moan and drool and let tears of pleasure run down his face without a thought. Sometimes, Minho guessed, Thomas stopped thinking altogether and just let Minho take over. 

That was how Minho knew Thomas was ready  _now_. 

He slowed their rhythm, pulling Thomas carefully off him and positioning himself behind the willing body. He wrapped an arm around Thomas' chest, strapping the younger Runner to his chest and thrust back in, pulling out all the stops and pistoning in as fast and as hard as he could. The Omega under him wailed and cried out, fingernails scrabbling at the barricading arm and leaving painful red welts. His head thrashed, his eyes shut tight. 

Yes, Thomas was ready. 

"Tommy?"

The Omega whimpered as his mate mark was brushed, Minho's smile caressing the tender skin. 

"Come."

* * *

Thomas awoke in Minho's arms, fully cleaned, but still naked. The other Runner was stroking his hair, delicately placing kisses along his shoulder. Light filtered through the rough wooden wall. 

"I thought you might never wake up." Minho rubbed his hand along Thomas' bare stomach; not an arousing touch, but a comforting one. 

He tried to reply, he did, but all he got was a wheeze of discomfort. Minho shifted and pressed a bottle of water into his hand. Greedily, the Omega gulped it down, soothing the raw ache inside his throat. "Thank you."

"Are you alright?"

"Sore all over, but not in a bad way." He rolled over and looked at his Alpha in the light of day. "Still amazing."

Minho snorted, but caressed his face. "Nothing like you."

Thomas smiled softly and settled into the crook of Minho's shoulder. "I meant everything I said."

"So did I. I love you, Tom."

Thomas wiggled closer and hid his face in the Alpha's neck. "Five more minutes."

Minho's laughter followed him back into his sleep.

 

 


End file.
